


桃花桃花幾月開 09

by tchai



Category: kj
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22226299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchai/pseuds/tchai
Kudos: 21





	桃花桃花幾月開 09

09.

春天是万物复苏的季节，Karry见过花开，也听过家里的猫叫，但还是第一次知道，原来兔子叫春的声音是这样的。

千智赫绵软的呻吟哽在喉咙，哼哼唧唧的，酥软撩人，像把小勾子，也像根羽毛，挠得Karry心痒体热，血气汹涌，更加使劲。

小东西不只是脸蛋嘟嘟，屁股也圆滚滚弹嫩嫩的，被顶撞的时候弹性十足，臀肉波动起来像刚捣好的糯米皮裹进草莓慕斯馅，绵密乳白，透着粉红，掐在掌心里还会溢出雪白的肉，摸起来更是滑滑粉粉，小婴儿似的牛奶肌肤，可口极了。

千智赫才不知道自己的小屁股对Karry而言是多大的诱惑，只知道刚才见过面的大家伙正欺负他，进进出出的捣麻糬一样，快要把他捅穿，口齿不清呜呜咽咽，「呜呜……学长、我不要看花了……」

太难受了，背对着Karry被压在洗脸台的千智赫委屈巴巴的摸摸小肚皮，每次Karry挤进来的时候他都能感觉到快要顶破下腹的威胁，胀得不行，Karry却兴致勃勃，掐着他的腰胯，空出手在他身上摸索。

「不是你说要看花的吗？你的呢，耳朵尾巴什么的，让我看看。」

兔子的声音他听见了，软呼呼的像棉花糖，可是那标志性的毛茸茸兔耳朵和尾巴在哪，既然都坦诚相见了，可不能只有他的花被看到啊。

千智赫被顶得晕头眩目，哼咛不止，勉强拨空回应，「什么尾巴……」

「啧，」Karry在他臆想的尾椎骨处摸了又摸，啥都没有，从镜子里看见千智赫眼圈嫣红，眼角泛泪，哭哭唧唧的，「不给看？你们兔子就是事儿多，先勾引我的还遮遮掩掩，哼。」一点都没有诚意！

千智赫虽然浑身发软脑子沉重，但这句话他下意识就反驳，毕竟几乎天天在说，「我不是兔子啦！」

Karry整个身体的重量压上去，戳得更深了，显然不相信千智赫的说词，带着惩罚意味地哼笑，「那你是什么？」

千智赫惊喘连连，被摁着腰抬高屁股，捣弄几下，语不成调，开始还能憋着不说，几番被Karry戏弄欺负，忽快忽慢的，不止下面嘴被撬开，上面的也关不住，诚实以对，「月、兔……呜、我是月兔耳……」

「什么兔？」小东西声音都糊软在嘴里，红嘟嘟的肉唇吐出的字句他只听见个兔，果然是兔子嘛。

「月兔耳！」千智赫受不住边被逼问边被搞的冲击，手往后推了推Karry的胯，企图阻止入侵者，却反被箍住手腕，耳边传来Karry调侃的声线，「这年头还有月兔这品种啊？怎么不找桂花精算了。」

千智赫已经没有余力反驳，Karry将他翻到正面，架高他的左腿，面对面又操了进来，千智赫惊叫出声，双手无措地攀住Karry肩膀，右腿掂着脚尖踩在Karry脚板上，脸埋在Karry颈边，清香微苦的桃花味儿钻入他鼻间，神智迷蒙，只晓得嗯嗯啊啊，被灌得饱饱地。


End file.
